One Problem
by Whateversz
Summary: They're in love with no worries. There's no secrets nor problems... Well as so she thinks until she finds out something from her lover... But even though it's a problem... It doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing...


Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and of course follows on my other story! I edited it since I was too lazy to proof read it... Sorry about that... If there's still a lot of typos... It's cause I'm dumb... Anywayssssssssss I'm back with another story! I'm dedicating this to:

Reviewers: Starlovers, purplesparkz02 , HuyenPo, and Guest (last two, even though you're guests, thanks a lot! Your reviews meant a lot! Ah for guest, LOL I know what you mean about the manliness thing... I write these and I'ma guy... I torture myself...but im not a M...or maybe I am O_O...shit...)

Favoriters: AmandaXazn, Insert Inventive Pen Name Here, Kinunatzs, (last two were star and purple and I'm too lazy to list ttwice lol...)

Followers: Kinu and Purple

Just wanted to list who and what they did for me. It meant a lot, obviously so much, that I wrote this story here for you guys while thinking of you all. So, again, thanks a lot! And here you go! Oh and I did proofread...! Half-heartedly...lol...

Disclaimer: dont own blah blah blah...

Hope you guys liked it! (I mean both to the people who i dedicated to and to anyone else reading of course, i also appreciate you guys taking the time to read it) Enjoy, and I hope I didn't disappoint!

* * *

_**One Problem**_

"What do you mean there's a problem **about** loving _me_?"

"Like I said, there's only **one** problem _with_ loving you. And I'm never going to tell you, cause it's a secret. Bleh!" With the way Izayoi Sakamaki just casually yet coolly stuck his tongue out to tease his lover, Kurousagi, he can't help but also let out a huge laugh at how fun it is to tease her. Not to mention how cute she is when mad.

Now to explain this confusing scenario, let's go back a little before this conversation happened… Izayoi Sakamaki and Kurousagi have been dating for quite some time; exactly, well somewhere around a year and a half. At first it was nerve wrecking for Kurousagi because Izayoi basically seems like the epitome of a playboy. Although to her surprise, he was the least bit from her assumption of him. He was a serious, gentlemen-like, sweet… Fucking pervert! He may be 100% faithful, but he's such a jerk!

Well according to Kurousagi at least. So finally after about 5-6 months, she calmed down and knew that as long as she wanted this relationship to work, it was going to work. He was and is always there for her till the end, with any and every problem she has or will ever face. He supports her with such passion and love that she never falters anymore, no matter how _hopeless_ the situation _seems_.

So with all that, she finally thought, of course there's nothing to be worried/or insecure about when dating him. I mean, he even naturally shows such disinterest in other girls with just the look his eyes give off. He's her everything; and she's his everything. There were no more secrets, no problems, everything, everything was just, well, dandy!

Or so she thought till now… Now… She's so confused and sullen. She doesn't know what to do nor say. She doesn't have a clue of what that _problem_ is. Nor will that asshole of a boyfriend of hers tell her! So now she's stuck and in such a random standstill.

On Izayoi's side though, he can't stop laughing. He feels a bit bad but the laughter just keeps letting its self out. It's too funny because he knows, by now; she's definitely going nuts over this _problem_. Since she will never guess that problem either, it's even more funny yet full of more guilt. See it's not a problem really but yet it is. For why he won't say…there's just two reasons. The first, it's ridiculously childish and embarrassing; both which are not his cup of tea. The second, of course since its Izayoi, it's obviously, entertainment! Teasing his lover, his soon-to-be-self-proclaimed-wife, his world, his reason to live; since there's so much stress involved naturally due to the natural course relationships take/contain, tossing in some humor is necessary and simply, great.

Having fun with the one you love, even if you're teasing them, is something you must do, at least once in a while. Not too often, otherwise you'll turn in to a 'perverted alien', I mean a sadist. While lost in thought, with a smile, he quickly jumps out of it due to the noise of a door being slammed.

"Sakamaki! I demand you to tell me what that problem is now! If you don't, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"I'll tell you if you undress for me then, right here, right now." Oh but of course he winked as he said that. I mean, it's Izayoi Sakamaki.

"W-what are you saying!?"

"No then? Ahhh, so the couch it is then, huh? Good night, honey." As he said the last part, of course he included his daily-night-kiss that was always aimed on her forehead.

Although he was heading out, he was immediately stopped due to what he instinctively felt, should be heard but there was no sound yet; of tears being let out. Along with those tears was his now pink haired girlfriend rushing in front of him to not allow him to leave. While also throwing him onto the bed; to then desperately throw herself onto his lap with her dress basically all off... While staring at her naked body, along with her quiet tears, she proceeded to question him on the subject at hand.

"D-don't go! Why w-won't you just-just tell me?! What is it that's wrong with me?! Are you going to leav-…" That, without her knowing, sent an alarm off within Izayoi's head.

Even though she had so much more she wanted to say, she was quickly cut off by the action of a kiss. The feel of his kiss, with his arms around her bare waist, sent chills down her spine. She could feel the passion running through her veins, desperately trying to circulate through her body to assure her, _**nothing's wrong**_. As he released so she could get some air, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her eyes and forehead. Then he tilted his and her own head so that his lips were close to her ear. In a whisper he said…

"I'm sorry. I'm definitely never going to leave you. I was just teasing you. There may have been a _problem_ about our love, but I never really stated it was about you. I said it was about _loving you_. It's ridiculously childish and embarrassing. Basically… It's… It's just I… love you too much… I know that is definitely a good thing, but it's because I love you so fucking much that it drives me insane! Anytime we have to do something dangerous, I want to lock you up to keep you safe. Whenever you go out without me, I want to rudely and selfishly intrude and demand that I must go or you can't go at all. I want to kill any man who looks at you the wrong way and lock you somewhere far away from anything living. I don't even want to show you to flowers or trees. I'm scared even Mother Nature will finally realize at how much more beautiful you are and attempt to take you away from me… I never want you to do anything at all. I don't want to lose you; I don't want to see you get her. I don't want to fail you and make you disappointed. I don't want you to realize at how ridiculous I can be, at how much I already am. I want nothing but for you to be happy. That way, I can truly reassure myself that you will never leave me… So, for making you cry and for confusing you about this, I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore, just please, as pathetic as it is for me to be and say this… Just please... **Stay**... "

Well that was something Kurousagi never thought Izayoi would ever think, let alone say. It was so unfamiliarly sweet and assuring. It moved her so deeply. It made her fall in love with him all over again…

"Haha… You know… For as strong and smart as a guy that you are, you can be so stupidly sweet. I don't care if you have a weak side. I don't care if you ever disappoint me, if that's even possible. I don't care if you're perverted, childish, annoying, irritating, a sadist...! ... I don't care if you're crazily possessive/protective. Every single little thing about you, all of them, I love from the bottom of my heart. It's something no besides me will ever experience. And as sad as that may/should be, it's so selfishly blissful because you're mine. I'm never going to leave you. No matter how mad you make me, as right now I may add; no matter how much you tease me or annoy me, it won't ever make me love you any less than I do now. I'll never fall out of love with you. You're my everything, my joyous reason for living. It took me 16 years to find you so I'll be damned if I lose any more time being with you than I already have. So don't worry; I won't ever leave you, I'll love you for eternity. No even more than eternity. So again, it's fine, I accept the apologetic look your eyes are giving me right now. I love you and you love me too. I know all too well. So all I want you to do now, is hold me and remind why I'm never letting go…"

As surprising and erotic as that sounds; since Izayoi is her lover and a man to boot, he of course gave into her demand. He stripped the both of them down to nothing; he placed his hands on her waist to lift her. He kissed her over and over everywhere till she couldn't take it. He made her beg to stop teasing her and to stop holding back. He complied and gave her everything he got... As they started drifting off to sleep, with the sight of the sun rising, he whispered he loved her into her ear, to only of course get the same response back.

As he drifts off to sleep while holding her, he smiles at how happy he's going to be when he wakes up, just by seeing her beside him. He even thinks of maybe having morning sex (but of course). He even thinks of what they should do tomorrow since they're both off from work. And as his hand slides over her stomach for a split second... He starts to think of a few names that would suit his, no, _their_, future kids…


End file.
